Pet Prototypes
This page has been made to show off the earlier design stages of each of the pets, as well as pets that were not chosen to be in the finalized series. The categories will be listed by Princess, rather then species or character. If you wish to add anything, make sure it's properly categorized. Test 1 Originally the series was to have eight characters and had been split in half, so that there was four dogs and four cats. The originl characters seemed to be Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Tiana, Cinderella, Ariel, Jasmine, and Rapunzel. Test 2 When the test 2 stage came along, all of the pets were shown as cats. Effectively having transformed the dogs into cat counterparts instead. Aurora Bloom Originally Bloom was to be colored to match Aurora's hair coloring from the movie. Her hair was shorter with less tight curls while her tail matched it more closely. Her crown was also the same as current, but plain gold instead of purple. Her outfit changes consist of: *A pink V-collar, a short cloth at the back and a big pink ribbon. *A spiked collar with long back cloth and the same tail ribbon. *A simple collar and bow. Her tail was worn down, almost matching the current versions. Beauty Beauty was a tan-blond color with slightly darker ears and lighter colors on the muzzle and paws. She had purple eyes and a brown nose, as well as tuft of curly bangs. To match Aurora, she was given a small gold crown and wore a simple pink collar and tail bow. It was then Beauty gained her cuter form. Her colors has been brightened considerably and her crown gained a big pink heart gem in the center. She lost her collar and her tail bow became much bigger, as did her tail and bangs. For her final designs, Beauty remained the same but because of a lack of coloring it is unknown if she had her pink fur at this stage or not. Macaron Macaron used to have Beauty's designs. But someone strapped the dog until 2015. Ariel Treasure Before gaining her iconic look, Treasure had a very simple style to match the other pets. She was all red with slightly lighter red at the mouth and belly. Her tail seemed to be a little puffed/curled, and she had a very big curled forelock. Her eyes were blue, and she had a big teal sea-star worn on the right ear. Around her neck was a simple purple collar with a sea shell on it. For her next design, Treasure's ear ornament became much bigger and worn on her right ear instead. She gained a straight tail and lost the giant curled forelock for a simple curl of bangs and loose fur on her cheeks. Belle Petit Like Bloom, originally Petit's colors matched Belle's hair coloring, her hooves gold and and her eyes brown. For her simple stage one designs, her hairstyle remained the same and she was shown wearing a golden shawl held with a red flower. While in another image, she was instead shown with a small tail bow located near the end of her tail. Her stage two design had been inspired by Belle's princess variant, Petit's hair was styled to resemble Belle's fancier style while her tail then gained it's iconic style that it has currently. In one image, Petit was depicted with a cloth on her back resembling Belle's dress, worn with a yellow cloth collar with a rose in the center, a plain yellow tail bow and tiny red roses on each hoof. In another image, she wore the same outfit but it was made as a "skirt" rather then a full back covering top. The collar remains the same, as does the tail bow. But she gains gold earrings, a gold and rose themed crown, and lost the tiny roses on her hooves. Teacup Teacup at one point resembled Pluto, an iconic dog character from Disney. She resembled the other dogs, having small bodies, puffed ears, and a stringy tail. Her hair consisted of two curled bangs and a small, simple bun held with a gold hair clip. Around her neck she wore a pink flower, and her tail had a yellow bow. Rouge Rouge originally had Teacup's colors. She used to have tan fur, and a pink necklace that looked like Teacup's. Cinderella Bibiddy While her hair style remained, Bibiddy's hair and tail were the color sandy-blonde/brown. Her eyes were blue like now, but her skin seemed to be a very pale blue color. During the early stages, Bibiddy was shown wearing a blue sparkle shawl and a sparkle ribbon on her tail. While in another she lost the bow, but her shawl became fancier with white ruffles and a blue heart clasp. In her second design phase, Bibiddy's hair was styled to match Cinderall's "up-do" while her tail gained more detailing. In one stage she wore a sparkling cloth on her back with a blue and black ruffled color and had tiny pearls on her hooves. On the second attempt, she gained a crown, earrings, and a studded collar. The cloth on her back gained the ruffles, and her hooves seemed much smaller to resemble glass slippers. Slipper Slipper used to not have a fluffy tail, and looked like Cinderella. She had Pumpkin's theme colors, as well as her simple puffed bangs. Instead of a carriage tiara, she wore a simple blue headband with blue orbs attached to each end. Her tail was blue and her choker black. Later on when the cats were redrawn for a more elegant style, Pumpkin remained unchanged except for the fact she lost her tail bow. Pumpkin Pumpkin looked relatively the same as she does now. She had her crown, a frilly tail bow and a choker-collar. In a few others she had very minor differences, such as a lack of tiara, a small glass slipper charm attached to the collar, and the carriage on the tiara. Jasmine Unknown Cat (Luna) Originally Jasmine had a little black kitten with big brown eyes, a black nose, and gray at the mouth. Her tail was puffed and worn with a small blue band to match the band around her forehead that had a big blue sphere in the center. Around her neck was a gold band. For her redesign, the kitten lost the tail band and the tail became much skinnier. Mulan Blossom Blossom was one of the few pets who didn't have very many changes. Her colors remained, while she lacked a puffy tail and a crown. The ribbon worn around her neck for most of the earlier designs seems to have become the one she current wears on her tail now. She was also shown in one stage to wear a pink flower on her ear, and a translucent cloth in another. Rapunzel Blondie While the ponies had originally gone through a much smaller form before they were proportioned bigger for the final series, Blondie looked mostly the same but with minor differences. *Her tail was much longer *She lacked a tail bow *Her theme colors seemed to be purple and pink, instead of dark purple *She lacked her face harnace. *She didn't wear a crown. *Her hooves were purple, while her skin was white and her eyes green. Summer Summer was one of the pets who had many earlier stages. However, most of them were relatively the same. *One lacked the crown and wore a string-bow around her neck while her eyes were much more green. *Another variant had her with all of her hair down, giving her the appearance of a shaggy dog, rather then a cat. The flowers remained purple, while her collar and eyes kept their colors also. She was shown with a little green gecko/chameleon-kitty. *One version had her shown only with bangs and a super long tail held by a single purple bow. She had no flowers on her and her neck piece was a frilled purple collar. *The variant before the last worked the same way but with much longer hair. Instead of a frilly collar she wore a simple purple one with a tiny pink bow. Her tail was decorated with a simple purple bow and many flowers. Snow White Muffin, Honeycake Originally Snow White was shown having a small white and black dog that had puffed-curls on the bottom of her ears. Her eyes were dark brown and her paws black, as was her nose. She had a stringy tail witha yellow bow on it, and also wore a dark blue collar with red charm, and a red hair bow like Snow White. When cats became the theme of the palace pets, the dog was transformed into a black cat with white paws, mouth, and tail tip. She had curled puffy hair/cheeks and while the hair bow and bow on the tail remained the same, she wore a white collar with a tiny blue cloth attached and a red apple charm. Berry Before the series was finalized, the cat was rather scrapped into a little white bunny with a huge tail. This bunny, while mainly resembling the current Berry had minor alterations. At first, she seemed to be somewhat based on Thumper or the girl bunny from Bambi. One design featured her wearing Snow Whites hair bow with a pink gem heart in the center, worn with a blue shawl with a high white neck and red ribbon. The next lacked the neck piece, followed by one that gained a little bit of hair and tail bow. Fourth brought back the shawl and kept the hair, but the shawl was lost once again after. Before being finished, Berry's ears seemed to have much more expression then currently. When excited they would perk, while when shy, sad, or flirty, they would droop down. She was also shown to have a fluffy chest and lacked both a tail bow, and collar. The bangs on her head were not present. Tiana Spotlight At first Tiana was shown to have a chocolate brown puppy with dark brown curled ears and hair to match her nose. Her eyes were also brown, and she had dar brown spots on her body. On her head and tail she wore a green leafy ornament rather then bows. Lily As time went on, Lily gained a few extra curls of hair and wore a green flowery piece on her ear and neck. Her nose become pink. Trivia Gallery BloomPetitBibiddy.png BlondieBeta.png SummerBeta.png BlossomBeta.png BerryBeta.png BerryBeta2.png BeautyBeta.png BeautyBeta2.png Beta2.png Beta1.png Category:Lists Category:Series Category:Main Pages